Something about You
by seirahErinyes
Summary: SoraLayla Summary: Sora had transferred just recently in an American High school. She was running after her friend May when she accidentally meets a gorgeous blond. What will happen after their encounter? R&R BACK FROM HAITUS!
1. Catalog 1

AN: Hey there! Warning: Shojou-ai alert! (Sora X Layla pairing) This is the first time I'm writing a fic with a girl-girl relationship! GWHAD! Anyway… I like this couple very much! Sorry about my writing skills and some typo and grammatical errors you might see. Thank you!

**Something about you**

Kaleido Star

**Catalog 1:** When I met you

"What's a library?" someone asked.

Sora Naegino angrily walked away from the guy who asked her that stupid question. The girl was just practically helping the guy how to look for his assignment and this is what she gets a stupid question about one of her favourite places.

Sora, a girl at the age of 16, walked back to her classroom and met her first friend in America. It was a year ago when she moved to America to study due to a very promising scholarship. She was just about adjusting to the environment but still she hoped that she was in Japan, with her friends and her foster family.

"I can't believe it Ken! People here don't know what a library is!" she shouted angrily at him.

"Calm down Sora…" he hovered over the book he's reading to catch a glimpse of his angry looking friend but then again looked back to what he was reading. "…people here just don't want quiet places anymore, since there are already computers and gaming stores to spend their time with…"

"But still, their reasons are absurd!" she said. She was more used to quiet place since she was in Japan. She just opens the television when she needs to hear the news and for her all time favourite show about stage performers. She was very fond of the stage because it was the last memory she could remember with her parents.

The bell rung as a sign of the after lunch classes, Sora walked back to her desk and slumped down her wooden chair. She gazed out the window as she remembered what she knew about the stage.

_I wish… to be a star someday Okaa-san… Otou-san…_ she closed her eyes for a moment until she dozed off.

The bell rung once again, she opened her eyes and noticed that there were only two people left in her classroom. Ken and May.

"So you **were **asleep all the time!" May exclaimed.

"I-I wasn't asleep!" she replied.

"Oh yeah? What about your drool marks?" she teased.

"Oh come on May! No one noticed right?!" Sore exclaimed in embarrassment as she wiped her face with her handkerchief.

"Um… no one really didn't notice that you were asleep… even the teachers kept calling you but you didn't answer, they already shouted at your ear, they banged at your desk with hopes that you would wake up and be embarrassed in front of class…" she heaved a breath. "…but still their hopes were in vain! You slept like a log!" May laughed.

"May! I thought that we'd keep that a secret!" Ken said. Sora's eyes started twitching in anger and embarrassment.

"Oops! My bad! Sorry Ken!" May ran out of the classroom as she tried to escape Sora's grasp.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!!!" Sora growled like an ox and ran after the Chinese girl. "Come back here and receive your punishment!!!!" she shouted at the corridors. They were lucky that almost everyone went home.

May stopped at her tracks. She was planning on jumping out of the second floor window.

"No can do Sora! I have to go to my training! See yah!" she waved a hand and jumped out of the window. May grabbed the tree branch and flipped out of the tree like a professional stage performer. Sora stopped at her tracks to follow May. Sora was just about to follow May and jumped onto the tree.

"What are you doing?" a very cold voice said from below.

Sora shrugged and turned her head to look for the one who said those words. Her eyes struck out as she saw a glimpse of a long blond haired girl. She looked like her senior and she was stunningly beautiful with their uniform, but the one which pierced her most was those cerulean eyes, _those deep orbs_. She gasped when she hit reality realization. She lost her footing, and fell. _Damn it! It's my end!_ She reminisce her short memories in America; some tears fell for she felt so afraid. "Gomenasai!" she tightly closed her eyes.

Sora was waiting for the fall but it never came, but then again there was this soft feeling. She opened her eyes she was so afraid too but she did.

"Ouch." She heard.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!!! Gomenasai!" she quickly removed herself from the blond's arms. "Are you alright?! I'm very sorry to have caused you trouble! Are you hurt anywhere?"

The girl just looked at Sora and started to giggle.

"I'm fine. It's only a scratch really… and I'm glad you weren't hurt…"

"No it's! My fault! I'll take you to the infirmary immediately!" Sora insisted.

"Thank you, but it's partly my fault if I hadn't called you out…" the blond stood up and the afternoon sun made her glisten with the gloomy rays.

Sora was yet again trapped in the trance. Her deep blue orbs. _She's beautiful_, Sora slapped herself.

"I'm Layla, Layla Hamilton."

"Oh! I'm sorry I'm Sora… Sora Naegino."

"You're not from America are you?"

"Oh… yes! I'm from Japan… I just transferred here due to a promising scholarship." Sora gazed at the blond.

"Is that so?"

Sora noticed a few bruises on the blonde's fair skin and felt a little bad.

"Would you let me accompany you to the infirmary? It's my fault really!" she blurted out and blushed.

"I would like that…Sora"

Sora's face lit up and beamed a smile. Layla just smiled softly.

AN:Okay here's the prologue of the story! I think it's a little fast phased… but then again I liked how it's flowing! ^_^ Read and Review please! Oh… I'm sorry if Layla's a bit OCC….


	2. Catalog 2

AN: Sorry for the long absence! It was just because I couldn't type even though I wanted to, I don't have time that's all. So here is chapter two. I know I'm a slow writer but then again even the thrill gets faded right? Anyway, here it is! I hope you'll like it!

**Something about you**

Kaleido Star

* * *

**Catalog 2:** Short Talks

* * *

Walking to the infirmary, two shadows walked closely, side by side.

"I really didn't think that you're two years older than me, Layla-san"

" Really? So what did you think of me the first time you saw me?"

"Different" muttered Sora. That one word struck Layla's thoughts and stopped for a few moments.

"Different?" she raised a brow.

"Oh! Forget what I have said, it's nothing I was just talking to myself" Naegino laughed nervously.

"…" Layla bit her lip and then sighed.

"Layla-san?" Sora asked.

"Well then, let us get going…" she muttered. Sora solemnly followed Layla.

* * *

**INFIRMARY**

"There you go…" The school nurse said.

"Thank you very much, Sensei" Layla replied.

"May I ask, about these bruises, how did you?" she asked.

"I was practicing for the upcoming performance, Sensei, and I fell"

"… where are you practicing? The woods?"

Sora slightly panicked. Layla sighed as she saw Sora's bothered expression.

"Anyway, thank you" Layla stood up from her seat and bowed as a sign of thanks and headed straight out of the doors. Sora bowed also and followed Layla to the hallway.

"Thank you, Sensei!" with that Sora closed the door and ran after her companion.

"Really, that girl, Layla always…" the nurse sighed.

Sora quietly followed behind. Looking at Layla every once in a while and then turning her head away when Layla looks.

"Sora." She said.

Sora got startled and hastily composed herself.

"Y-Yes?"

"It's best that we do not speak of this"

"W-What?!" she questioned.

"I don't want people to start bombarding me with idiotic questions about what happened today at this moment…"

"Why?"

"You really are new here, it's simple I'm popular in this school and am always targeted by ridiculous rumors… I'm just saying that it's best that you don't get involve because I can't help you when you are in a pinch"

"I don't require any help with that. I can get myself out of a little pinch. So why?"

"This is getting nowhere. I'm leaving." Layla coldly replied to her.

"Why… just when I only knew you? You were so kind enough to save me back there… but why…"

Layla started to walk away towards the school gate, her chauffeur was patiently waiting for her, as she reached the doors, and Sora shouted something that struck Layla.

"Why are you pretending to be someone you're not?! Why are you pretending to be an Ice Queen when you and I know you AREN'T one!? Don't exclude yourself to others… NOT TO ME!!!"

She looked back at Sora but then ignored it and proceeded on entering her ride home.

"Sora Naegino" she muttered as the car drove away.

"Layla-san…" muttered Sora. The wind blew pass her that gave disturbing shivers down her spine.

* * *

Sora slumped down on her bed. She sighed for the nth time.

"Why is that when I've just made a thrilling discovery it gets lost so suddenly… Layla-san" she whispered.

The door suddenly banged open revealing a Chinese girl with a towel hanging on her shoulders.

"MAY!!!" shouted a startled Sora.

"WHAT?!WHAT?! WHAT???!" followed a startled May. Then when all was calm May noticed what was happening at the very moment. "Geez… Sora you don't have to shout like that, it's like you're seeing me as a ghost!"

"Sorry about that May…. It's just that I was thinking about something… SOLEMNLY when you suddenly barged in!" she shouted.

May sighed "Oh well… what's done is done… oh by the way… aren't you going to use the bath?"

"No… I've already taken mine earlier…"

"Is that so?" there was a moment of silence. "So…. What were you thinking about?" a sudden question popped out. Sora looked over to where May was sitting.

"… you're interested?"

"Why won't I be?"

"I thought you're not interested on what's happening with my life…"

"Did I say that?" she had this confused expression pasted on her face.

"… oh well… It's something that I can't talk about but want to talk about… it would be betraying that person if I tell you…"

"Oh come on Sora! We're roommates!"

"sigh…. Do you know someone named Layla Hamilton from the upperclassmen?"

"You mean **the **Layla Hamilton?" she sounded the 'the' as if the person was so important or something.

"the?" questioned the Japanese.

"Yes! She's the most popular Sempai in school!"

"Why is that?" May started to tell Sora about Layla being famous and stuff. But those things don't matter to Sora because she already knows her Layla by heart.

"… that doesn't explain why she's cold to everyone right?"

"Well maybe there's a reason behind it why she's like that to you well practically everyone…" there was a moment of silence. "So you mentioned you were alone with Layla-sempai… so what happened? Anything good? Or rather Romantic?!" blurted May. Sora blushed at the thought.

"May! Quit Joking will yah!" Sora furiously hit May with her pillow. There was a sudden shout at the door.

"LIGHTS OUT!!! NAEGINO!!! WONG!!" the dorm mistress yelled.

"Yes, Dorm Leader!" both replied in unison and laughed to their hearts content.

"Oh come on May! Go to your own bed!" Sora yelled at May's ear.

"But your bed is SOFTER!!" Naegino kicked May out of her bed.

"That hurts…"

"That's what you get when you hog Sora Naegino's bed! bleh" she put out her tongue mocking the Chinese girl.

"I SAID LIGHTS OUT!!!!!!" the dorm Leader once again scolded the two. Both giggled and turned their light off.

Sora was in deep thought, staring at the blackness of the ceiling, she sighed and completely fell into a slumber.

* * *

Layla was quietly sipping her tea at her balcony, as the cold wind passed by her. There was a shiver from her spine.

"Even if you did say that, Sora… I just can't possibly let you in harm's way just for my sake…" she muttered under her breath. "Now that this storm is eating me up… what am I going to do?" there was a sudden pause at her thoughts.

The reminiscing of what happened earlier had haunted Layla for the time being. 'Why? Why are you pretending to be an Ice Queen when you're not?! Don't exclude yourself to others… NOT TO ME!!!'

"Sora…" she muttered as she clenched her chest. "Am I really excluding myself from you?"


	3. Catalog 3

AN: ahahah sorry again… I don't know… I think I'm going to apologize myself for the rest of my life! Okay here's chapter three! I hope you'll still get thrilled with this story! I'm getting inspired by the minute!!!

PS: I would put in some Japanese honorifics… they just fit!

I do not own Kaleido Star, the characters here in my stories are merely fragments of my imagination… The real ones are the best! I know!!

**Something about you

* * *

**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Sora…" she muttered as she clenched her chest. "Am I really excluding myself from you?"

* * *

**Catalog 3:** Layla's thoughts

* * *

Morning broke as usual; the bird chirping their melody and students rushing out of their room to the breakfast table.

Sora had quite enough nightmares for the day; well I guess she didn't have a wink of sleep either.

"It's morning already??" she said with her eyes half-opened. She let out a yawn and wondered if she should go back to her slumber.

May Wong suddenly opened the door with a loud crash.

"What the!" May shouted.

"Oh Come on Sora! You're still day dreaming about you're dream last night! Hurry up I got to copy your English assignment!"

"Assignment…" she said drowsily. Sora came into realization, her mind processed with in the short moment of silence. "T-there was an assignment?!" she shot open her eyes and grabbed May by the collar of her clothes. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"Hey! I thought you're the responsible one! I'm only asking for help! Why are you so mad at me anyways?!"

"Oh man! When is that period?" Sora shot a question at her.

"Third period… after our 20 minute break…" she said in a calmer manner now.

"Right… I can finish it by then… " she sighed, feeling a little bit relieved.

"Oh yeah… why don't you get ready for school? It's already pass six thirty"

"S-six thirty? Oh crap!" she jumped out of bed and grabbed her things as she dashed towards the bathroom.

"What's with her today? She's getting irresponsible by the moment" May sighed and left for breakfast at the dorm cafeteria.

* * *

Layla Hamilton was just about to walk through the entrance gate of the school. She was normally greeted by students, freshmen and seniors alike. She was popular as she could say so but it was easily tiring her, she felt irritated by their mask that she just wants to ignore them but she as a respectable lady in her family did put on her mask and greeted everyone.

"G-good morning, Layla-sama" a girl said from the side. She looked at her for a moment and greeted back monotonously at her, well kinda monotonous. The girl beamed a smile and ran back to her friends and squealed in happiness. Layla sighed to herself, same old admiration. It felt monotonous in her. She felt nothing behind those greetings.

She steadily walked towards the school and entered it without hesitation. She stopped at her tracks as her eyes caught a glimpse of lilac hair. Her heart skipped a beat, she knew, it was _her_.

"Oh come on Sora! Let me copy it!" May continuously bothered Sora; both girls standing by their shoe lockers. Sora putting on her school shoes while May kept bothering her with her request.

Layla walked towards Sora's position, she didn't know that her feet was moving to Sora's direction, well for the small fact that she was going to pass there anyway because her shoe locker was just across _hers._

Sora was just about finished and closed her shoe locker and turned around, unnoticeable, Layla was just behind her and Sora bumped into her. She fell hitting her elbow in the process.

"Ouch…" Sora complained as she rubbed the injury. Realizing that there was a tall figure before her she completely stood up and bowed.

"Sorry…" Sora bowed apologetically until she looked up to the person she just bumped into. "Layla-san" she muttered under her breath as she gasped at the undying beauty of the girl in front of her.

"Look at where you are going." Layla coldly replied to her.

Sora's heart skipped a beat, did Layla really meant it that way? What she said yesterday? Sora had this urge to cry but yet she knew that it was only the beginning of the day and she doesn't want any rumors going on about her. She just accepted it.

"Sorry… It won't happen again…" she apologized.

Layla on the other hand scolded herself for being that way, she didn't really mean to be cold towards Sora; she just did, and she felt insecure when Sora was around her, that she might just remove her mask and reveal her true nature which was bad for her reputation or she might just do _something_ to Sora if she's let out of control.

_Do something?_ Layla thought to herself. What was she _going to do_ to Sora? Her heart throbbed faster, she felt a little nervous and then a little embarrassed. She turned around to her shoe locker with a blush crawling on her cheeks. What could she have imagined?

Sora had this questioned look pasted on her face but she ignored it. She headed for class when the bell rung.

Layla just stood there, she was confused but she didn't know the precise reason why. Sora was slowly fading away in the distance; Layla felt the urge to grab her but couldn't. Layla Hamilton sighed and composed herself and headed to her respective room.

* * *

Lunch easily came for Sora. Her daydreaming through classes was unnoticeable that she didn't even get scolded.

"Hey, Sora… let's have lunch at the cafeteria…" May came by with Ken.

"Yeah Sora, I bet you're hungry from sleeping through three classes…" ken chuckled.

Sora blushed when she heard that she was sleeping and that they have noticed.

"Don't worry; the teachers didn't mind you, well at least…" May said.

"Ahehehe…" she laughed nervously. "Well then let's get going, you guys did say that you're going to pay for my lunch right?" she sheepishly replied to them.

"In your dreams SORA!" both shouted and the threesome laughed heartily.

* * *

Layla was walking to the outdoor lunch area; well it was her favorite place because no one would be there at lunch except her. The place was peaceful and calming that she could just live there forever and take a break from reality, she sighed.

Layla laid down a cloth for her to sit on; she laid out her bento box which was prepared by her personal maid. She smiled, her favorite dish was there.

_How thoughtful… _she thought as she remembered her maid. She laid out the rest of her food and was about to take a bite when she heard a very familiar voice from the distance.

"Hey! Guys look! Here's a good spot to eat lunch!" the voice said.

Layla gulped, she became a bit nervous._ Lunch here? _ She thought.

"Oh come on Sora! This is too far from the rooms! What would you do if we got late?!" another shouted.

"We just have to eat faster and run faster to get back on time" Sora laughed.

"Do you want us to get appendicitis?" a male voice asked.

"No Ken, I was just kidding about it…" Sora replied cheerfully.

Layla looked at the three who was just about in front of her. She looked up.

Sora turned her gaze to the girl in front of them, she gasped.

"G-good day… Layla-sama" May and Ken greeted and bowed.

"Good day" Layla replied.

"…" Sora just kept quiet, she practically didn't hear what Layla had said, and she only noticed the parting of her lips slowly so as to make out the words. Sora wanted to taste those pale lips, would they taste sweet? Bitter? Her gazes deepen into Layla's eyes like she was being eaten and lost in it. She felt a small gasp escape from her lips and blushed. She gulped. There was a long silent moment before she realized and spoken up. "We're s-sorry for intruding your lunch," Sora muttered, she didn't know that her feet suddenly turned the other direction and took off.

"Hey! Sora!" Ken shouted.

"Sora!" May shouted running after her.

Ken faced Layla once more and bowed. "Excuse us, sempai" he said and ran after his two friends.

Layla sat there, a little bit confused, looking at three figures fading. _Why does it hurt when she's avoiding me? Even though I wanted her to do so… but why?_ She asked herself.

* * *

Sora ran back to the school ground towards the fountain. She sat there facing the water. Sora flicked her hands in the water feeling the cold sensation. She sighed for the nth time.

"Why am I avoiding her? It's not like me to step down a challenge…" she paused. "…well maybe not challenge but… something I want…" she muttered.

_What do I want… did I really want to take Layla's lips into mine? Wait am I gay?! _Sora pondered and then blushed furiously. "I'm losing it…"

The bell suddenly rung, Sora felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to the person's gaze. She shivered.

"…it's almost time for class…" he said. Sora grabbed his hand, laying her own on top of his, he blushed.

"Thanks Ken…" she gave him a warm smile. She then looked around hoping to see her other friend. "Where's May?" she asked.

"She went back already… "

"Is that so…"

"Are you coming?" he asked.

"No, could you cover for me? I think I'll go to the infirmary… I'm not feeling well…" she said.

"Sure, Sora… we'll visit you later in the afternoon after classes are done" he returned a smile.

"Arigatou…" she said and looked at Ken's figure slowly fading from a distance. She breathed heavily. She too walked her own direction, towards the school infirmary.

* * *

Layla Hamilton couldn't help but wonder where Sora had run off too. The bell rung 15 minutes ago and she hadn't returned to her class. She felt uneasy to return. At a fairly good distance she spotted a lilac haired woman striding across the school grounds.

"Why isn't she in class?" she wondered.

She felt this small urge to follow her and she did. Layla walked briskly following Sora's direction, she was hiding when Sora turned around when she notices she was being followed. She notices everything Sora had done, how she walks, how her eyes looked nervously searching for someone, how she called out and how her lips parted, _those rosy lips what would they feel like? _Layla took a few minutes to process what she thought. _Lips? Sora's… _

_God, I'm acting like a stalker!_ Layla shouted in her mind. Sora moved and Layla continued her pursuit.

Sora then again stopped at her tracks. "I know you're still there…"

Layla gulped, she felt it that it's beginning to get stuffy and hard to breathe. _Why am I like this! God! Calm down Layla… just act natural… yeah… natural… _ She mentally slapped herself, she had decided. She showed her to Sora.

"L-Layla?" Sora was quite startled.

"I didn't… mean to follow…" Layla blushed and turned her gaze away from those chocolate ones.

"Why?"

"I- I was just…" Layla breathed, she had to compose herself. "I'm sorry… about yesterday…" she straightens the gaze at Sora.

"Sorry…? For-"

"I know that I'm acting cold, it's because of the reputation, but… When you started to do as I've told you… to avoid me, I can't get myself from feeling a bit hurt, I- I just can't get you out of my mind Sora! I think I have something towards you! I want to hold you when I see you now, I wanted to hear your voice, look straight into your eyes and see you smile. I even sometimes imagine you… well for some things" Layla blurted out; there was a long pause before everything she had said sunk in her. She gasped a tinge of red started crawling to her cheeks. "Don't mind what I said!" she shouted and turned around.

"... " Sora felt taken aback by Layla's words and blushed.

"I'm sorry if you feel that w-way… I think… we're just the same" Sora muttered. "…b-but! I'm not imagining things, that is!" she waved her hands with panic in front of her blushing face.

Layla looked at Sora, her eyes where deep, meaningful and was there desire and longing? Sora thought.

"About what I said yesterday… would you reconsider?" Layla said.

Sora nodded "Hai".

Sora smiled at Layla, she never felt happy, and she just made a new friend. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt she was enveloped in something warm.

Layla savored the feeling of having Sora in her embrace. Wait when did she pull Sora into her arms? She panicked but as she felt that Sora was getting comfortable she didn't bother. The sun was setting and they stayed there for the time being. What could happen with this new found relationship between them?

* * *

AN: hehehe I'm sorry… you might feel a bit confused… ^_^ thanks for reading, please drop a review to let me know if it's worth continuing or not! Or any comments that would make this story better for you guys…? I hope you like how it's progressing. Then again they are a bit of OC … so please understand.


	4. Catalog 4

AN: hehe I decided to put up the next chapter as soon as possible! I'm really waiting for more reviews but I just can't keep my hands off the keyboard and continue writing the story! So for those who reviewed on the previous chapter! Thank you very much! Here's pretty much the continuation of the latter chapter… hope you'll enjoy! The day had just begun yet again…well the day isn't over yet…

"_Italic"= thoughts/past/flashbacks_

"Normal"=talking, present

**Something about You**

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_Layla savored the feeling of having Sora in her embrace. Wait when did she pull Sora into her arms? She panicked but as she felt that Sora was getting comfortable she didn't bother. The sun was setting and they stayed there for the time being. What could happen with this new found relationship between them?

* * *

_

**Catalog 4: **Sora's feelings

* * *

Sora was the first one to break from the embrace; she left Layla a little bit dumbfounded by her own actions.

Layla rubbed her arm; a small blush crept on her cheeks. "I'm sorry…" she muttered softly making sure Sora did hear, at least.

"Iie… No one would say sorry by doing a friendly act… except when they didn't mean it… do you mean it?" she innocently replied.

"… Yes… I meant it" Layla gave a warm smile. Sora smiled back, those smiles given by Layla were so warm not like those she usually gave out. She was the first one to experience being in heaven through Layla's smile.

"Thank you… Layla-san" Sora bowed. "I better get going to the infirmary or I-" Sora suddenly felt dizzy, her visions going blurry and then black. She only heard Layla calling her name.

"Sora…" Layla shouted. Sora fell to the ground.

* * *

"She has too much fatigue; it caused her to be unstable… I think she didn't sleep much last night… or any other previous night" the school nurse looked over Sora who was laid down peacefully on the bed.

"I'm glad you saw her early though… " she beamed a smile towards Layla who was just standing beside her.

"Sarah" Layla started.

"Yes Layla?" she raised a questioned look.

"Why are you here? You're not the school nurse!" she raised her voice but still in a very cold manner.

"Ara… I just took the school nurse's place for a while since she's been sick since yesterday night…" she said and beamed another playful smile.

"Is that so…"

"Huh? You don't believe in my medical skills?" she showed a pout. She crossed her arms.

"It's not that…"

"…" Sarah looked at Layla and sighed. She composed herself once more. "I was just making you laugh Layla, since you really looked worried about Ms. Naegino over there…" she once again looked at her patient.

Layla's eyes widened a little, she was worried about Sora and Sarah quickly noticed? She blushed.

"Sarah, is this another errand Kalos asked you to do?" Layla stated starting a new conversation.

"Hmm… maybe … or maybe I just wanted to do this…" she chuckled. "And you're getting to familiar with me and Kalos, Layla, have you forgotten that we're your teachers?" she said as she waved a finger.

"… It's not like I was that in-formal… would you prefer that I address you as Ms. Dupont? And Kalos, Mr. Eido?"

"Hm… It feels weird; I'm really not used to it when you're calling me like that… Since we performed together in a play a few years back and until now…"

Layla looked at Sarah once more as she reminisce her times with Sarah in a musical play.

"You're right… it feels nostalgic that we did go on our separate ways, and I continued studying, here at this international school…" she paused. "I never expected that Kalos was the principal and you're the vice…" she chuckled.

Sarah warmly smiled "… you finally laughed and smiled." She muttered. Layla stopped and gaze back at Sarah. "You really have changed Layla…"

"…maybe I just found something for me to feel this way" she looked down on Sora and smiled again. Sarah grinned.

"Oh I see… she's the one, is it not?"

"The one? What do you mean?" she looked confused until realization hit her that Sarah was pertaining to a lover of some kind. She blushed.

"Don't worry Layla, I expected that you'll eventually fall for the same gender" she laughed. Layla started blushing even more, she felt very embarrassed that Sarah had easily read her.

"How?"

"Quite simple really… "she chuckled again. "Well I'll just keep it to myself so as to make you not embarrassed even further" Sarah sighed. Layla composed herself once more and to sighed for relief.

"Well then Layla, I shall get going, would you mind if you stay here?" she gave a wink and stood up from her stool, Sarah hanged the doctor's coat and proceeded for the door. "Take care of her…" she beamed another sly smile and lets the door close by itself. Layla just stood there, a little embarrassed but smiled back at Sarah's figure slowly fading by the door.

"Sarah, you really did know me well…"

Sora squirmed in the bed slowly she opened her eyes, the first word escaping her lips was "Layla"

Layla looked back at the bed and saw Sora was just about sitting and was eying her. "Sora…" Layla smiled and Sora returned it.

* * *

The sun was setting and the bell had rung. Ken and May quickly packed their things. May looked out the window with a worried face. She remembered a certain blond, 'Good day' the blond had said. May did blush she felt a little embarrassed.

"May let's go, Sora might be waiting in the infirmary…" she heard Ken say. She heard the name Sora and snapped back to reality.

"Coming…." She shoved all the books in her bag and grabbed it following Ken behind.

Upon arriving at the infirmary, Ken excused himself from the teacher in-charge and was informed that Sora had already left with someone. Ken turned to May.

"She's not here" he said to her.

"Huh? What do you mean not here?" May asked.

"She left school in a hurry when the bell rung, with someone too."

"Do you know the name of that person who left with Sora?"

"It seems to be that she was Ms. Layla Hamilton" he said. May looked up to Ken, her eyes we're showing a tinge of jealousy in there. Ken just shoved the feeling off, _May wouldn't be? Would she? We're friends... right?_ Ken thought.

"Come on May, let's go, we'll just see her tomorrow…" he said as to assure May. May just stood there looking at a fairly good distance, thinking, wondering and might probably jealous towards Sora. She heaved a frustrated breath and stomped down, she turned around and walked in a briskly manner pass Ken.

* * *

Sora was walking hand by hand with Layla, she didn't know why she felt so alive and flushed at the same time. The warmth of Layla's hands where giving her chills. Everything was on a slow motion. She remembered what happened after she woke up the infirmary.

"_Sora…" Layla smiled and rushed to hug Sora._

_Sora was a little bit shocked and woken up from what Layla had did, she felt warm, she blushed._

"_Layla-san…" she muttered as she closed her eyes. She was savoring the feeling not until the bell had rung. Layla was the first one to pull out of the embrace._

"_Let's go somewhere…" she said as she beamed a smile to Sora._

"_To where?" Sora asked but Layla did not hesitation and grabbed Sora out of the room._

"_Wait! My shoes…" she said as she quickly slipped them on. "Where are we going?!"_

"_Somewhere!" Layla chuckled as the ran pass Sarah who was just returning from the Principal's office._

"_That Layla… she changed" Sarah smiled and proceeded back to the office._

"Oh come on, Layla-san where are we going? Really?" the lilac haired asked again.

"Everywhere I guess!" she just said. Layla felt so relieved that she found this new feeling inside of her. _I can't keep myself from lying to myself… I just can't keep myself away from Sora…_ she blushed at the thought.

"You look so happy, what happened when I was asleep?" Sora questioned.

"N-Nothing…" Layla blushed.

"There's nothing, so spill" Sora demanded.

"… It's really nothing, Sora" she said. Sora sighed, it was hopeless to let Layla tell her and she was a little bit uncomfortable by the stares people are giving them. She gulped nervously but silently so that Layla won't be bothered.

"What's wrong?" Layla asked.

"Nothing… but… they're staring…" her eyes pointed to the people around them.

"Do you want to let go?" Layla asked.

Sora shook her head sideways. "No, I like it this way…" she blushed. Layla looked the opposite direction so as not to let Sora notice that she was blushing.

_What's happening to me? I feel so hot when Layla's with me… I…_

_Sora's blushing… does that mean she really embarrassed but still like it? Wait… I think this is taking to much advantage of her… and we only met… well… yesterday! _She mentally screamed. _And I'm taking her to a date!_ She mentally added.

"Um… could we stop by the park and then head for the dorms… I have my curfew…"

"Oh alright… you live in the dorms?" she questioned the lilac haired beside her. Sora nodded. "Oh… So when's curfew?"

"At six"

"… we still have forty minutes to go about the park… let's enjoy it shall we?"

Sora smiled at Layla and nodded in agreement. _This feels so right… but we just met._

The two headed for the park. Sora sat at a free swing. "Could you push me?" Sora asked playfully.

Layla looked at her for a moment and proceeded on doing so. Sora laughed like a child, gave out a radiance like a carefree person and she was the one Layla had fallen in love with.

_Wait… love? I'm falling in love with Sora!_ Layla looked a little bit worried, she knew Sora was the one who set her free from being caged, but had she ever thought of Sora as a lover? Layla shook her head. _We just met… right… we just met, it's impossible… we're friends… yes… just friends._ Until that time, Layla was still confused. She was confused and afraid of what will happen. She suddenly felt scared.

* * *

AN: hehe... here's chapter 4... I know it's phasing fast... hehehe but I'm trying to slow this down for a bit! ahahaha read and review please!!!


	5. Catalog 5

AN: Sorry for the late update!! Ahahaha T_T xD hehehe I wish I could finish this fast and not to end up writing this fic forever like my 'A Summer Romance'. Anyway, here's more about Layla's view and May's… xP Okay some questions will be answered on the succeeding chapters! Stay tuned. And school cramming is bad, don't follow my footsteps! GWAD! All-nighters, what a pain T_T

**Something about you**

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_Wait… love? I'm falling in love with Sora!_ Layla looked a little bit worried, she knew Sora was the one who set her free from being caged, but had she ever thought of Sora as a lover? Layla shook her head. _We just met… right… we just met, it's impossible… we're friends… yes… just friends._ Until that time, Layla was still confused. She was confused and afraid of what will happen. She suddenly felt scared.

* * *

**Catalog 5:** Confusion and Jealousy

* * *

Layla had walked Sora back to the dorms; they waved good-bye for the day's events. Layla felt a little relieved from the day's questions. She felt rather uneasy when she had thought that she felt something more intense than friendship towards the lilac haired woman. As the doors closed she thought of Sora yet again, she was missing her already, she shook her head. _I think I'm going a little overboard…_ Layla thought and sighed. The wind blew past her; she looked at the wooden door before her and then turned around to leave.

For the window on the third floor of the dorm, Sora rushed to open it.

"Arigatou! Layla-san!!" she shouted to Layla. Layla looked up to see Sora waving happily at her, she waved back. There at the moment they gaze at each other's eyes, searching for some answers but couldn't find one.

"Layla-sempai?! She's here at the dorms?!" Someone shouted and opened the window, the girl squealed. Layla and Sora got distracted from their trance and looked at the direction where the shout came from. Soon almost all the lights and windows opened. Layla sighed, she quickly turned away and walked faster away from the dorms or she would end up being bombarded by her lower-class-men and upper-class-men.

The chauffeur parked in front of the gate and the driver opened the door. Layla quickly aboard it and it drove off to a fairly good distance, Home.

Sora sighed, she never thought that the other girls admired Layla that intensely, she felt jealous for that fact but she denied it. She silently closed the window and slumped down the bed.

"That was stupid! Sora, it's so stupid!" she scolded herself. There was a moment of silence. "Layla…-san… what are you to me? Why am I feeling this?" she said, she clenched her chest and slowly drifted into slumber

* * *

May silently crept up to the dorms for she was late due to practicing her gymnastics.

"I don't want to go to the front doors, or I'll get to hear that dorm-leader's scream, she might bite my ear off!" My grumbled under her breath, she was climbing a tree near her dorm room. She quietly knocked at the window hoping Sora would open it.

"Sora!" she whispered loudly. She knocked at the window.

"Huh?" Sora lazily looked up the window.

"Sora!" May knocks again. Sora rubbed the sleep off of her eyes and noticed that May was the one knocking.

"May?" she questioned as she walked up to the window to open it. The cold breeze passed through Sora's figure, she shivered. "What are you doing? It's so late!" she scolded.

"I was out practicing my gymnastics…" May replied.

"…" Sora looked at May. "Why aren't you looking at me? Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing."May flatly said and slumped down on her bed.

"I know it's nothing! " Sora urged her more to tell.

May glared at her. "Shut up Sora!" she shouted. Sora was dumbfounded. She made May angry. _Why? Why is she angry at me? I can't think of anything that might make her that way… _Sora thought.

The lilac haired sighed and went back to her bed. She rustled under the covers of her bed, tossing and turning until she got the peace she needed. "May…"

* * *

Everything was a mess early that morning. Sora was rushing up and down the stairs form different offices. There was a huge problem.

Ken passed by the rushing Sora that morning.

"Hey-" he said.

"No. time. For. that" she said in between breaths. "See. You. later. Ken. Ja." She dashed pass Ken towards the Student Council office.

"What's up with her today?" he raised a questionable look. "Oh well…"

* * *

The Student Council doors open with a bang. Sora entered with stacks of paper in hand.

"Here's the papers and handouts!" she said.

"Oh, just put it by her side…" the student council member pointed a spot beside a blond who was thoroughly looking at school papers.

"Here?" she asked. The blond who was thoroughly looking at the papers finally looked up.

"Yes" the blond replied.

"L-Layla-san? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, it's you Sora, I didn't notice." She paused and continued rechecking the papers in front of her. "I'm the Student Council President."

"Ehe?!!!" she replied in pure surprise.

"That was unexpected from you," she placed her pen down and stood up, hovering a little above Sora's figure. "Thank you for the hard work, Naegino-san" she patted Sora's shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse us, we should be going over the School Festival meeting." She said, the other student council members nodded.

"Of course." Sora replied. As the lilac haired woman was about to turn about and leave, Layla manage to slip a paper in her hands.

'_Huh? A paper' _Sora thought. She looked at Layla one last time and nodded, her figure disappeared as the door closed behind her.

"Well now, let us begin the meeting…" Layla Hamilton stated.

* * *

"A paper?" Sora looked at it questioningly. Sure she was happy that Layla gave something to Sora in hidden, it gave her a chill of excitement. She sighed as she looked at it one last time. It read:

"_I'll be seeing you by the school gate entrance at 5 pm – Layla H."_

"Layla…"

May Wong passed by the corridor and caught a glimpse of her friend, Sora.

"Sora?" she called out to the lilac haired.

Sora did not respond. May asked again. "Sora?"

"Oh! May, you startled me" she laughed. "When did you get here?"

"Yes, I just got here…" she said.

"Oh, I see" there was this moment of silence.

"Ano… I'm sorry about yesterday" the Chinese girl stated as she looked humbly on the floor.

"Oh, there's nothing to it, so well then I have to get going, I can't delay the preparations for the festival" Sora gave her a warm smile and took off.

"Oh and May! Goodluck with your performance!" Sora waved.

"No, thank you and goodluck." May muttered and clenched her fist. "Sora"

* * *

**AN: here you go guys! Chapter 5, and something is stirring inside of May! Ahahaha Anyway! Sorry about the wait! Don't worry I'm not dropping this fic! I'm going to finish it but it's not as long as A summer romance. Well then thank you again! Read and Review guys.**

**Up next! Why did Layla want Sora to stay until 5pm? And why did May clenched her fist at the last sentence! Oh my I'm really getting into this!**

**Another babble is that school really is hard but then again I'm enjoying it because I'm learning a lot of new stuffs! Yay! And I got an inspiration to write this fic! Yay~ okay see you guys next chapter!**


	6. Catalog 6

An: Okay, I'm changing the rating T soon to an M. Maybe , well depending on my mood XD.

For those who reviewed. Thank you very much.

I know it's a fast phased story but we can't help it, I just don't like putting time intervals like, after a month or so… it seriously interrupts the flow of the story. XD

Here's the latest chapter, a bit short but I hope you would like it:

**Something About You

* * *

**

**Catalog 6: **Layla and Sora, A Dance of Two Lilies

* * *

Sora was just about finished with school work; all what is left to do was to clean the classroom, return the cleaning journal and to wait for Layla at the school gate at exactly five in the afternoon.

_It has been a while since the rumors started._ She suddenly thought. Layla on the other hand wasn't that bothered, she had absolute power and no one would even dare to say a word to her about her so-called scandal. Though, Sora was left hanging, with no protection or whatsoever, she was bullied by Layla's fan girls. Sora sighed.

She grabbed her stuffs and closed the classroom doors; she headed for the faculty room to return the cleaning journal.

* * *

Humming happily she didn't notice three girls and bumped on to one, she fell.

"Watch it!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't notice…" she muttered. She picked herself up.

"You're Sora Naegino, the one rumored having an affair with Ms. Hamilton"

"An Affair? We're just friends, nothing more to it…" Sora replied.

"Being so close to her is off limits! Only those on top position has the right to be her friend! You're not even rich! Would you mind explaining to us how is it that you are so close with Ms. Hamilton?" one of these fan girls asked Sora.

Sora didn't bother, she continued her way for the school entrance.

"Damn you, why won't you answer?!" one yelled at her, Sora tried her best to ignore them but they turned to physical harassment.

Layla, on the other hand was doing her afternoon rounds, in doing so she witnessed something that made her heart feel guilt.

"Girls, if she doesn't speak we might just have to beat her, for her to leave Ms. Hamilton for good!" the president of the fan club stated.

She grabbed Sora by the wrist and- SLAP. Everyone gasped.

"What are you doing?" glared Layla, her cheeked tainted red.

"Layla, what are you doing?" asked Sora "We need to heal that!"

"I'm sorry! Ms. Hamilton! Please forgive me! It wasn't meant for you! It was for that roach behind you! " in fear the fan club's president muttered.

"Roach you say? Is that how you treat people? Like roaches? State your name and club"

"No! I'm sorry, please not that, please!"

"I said; state your name and club or I will have all of your members be candidates for expulsion."

"Rianne James, Photography for Idolizing Ms. Layla Hamilton" she embarrassingly replied.

"Good, I'll be seeing you in the Student Council office tomorrow" with that she turned to Sora and grabbed her by the hand and they walked away. Sora blushed and looked down. "Thank you" she quietly said. Along the corridor their conversation started.

"You should've told me that you were experiencing these things…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to burden you" she replied.

Layla stopped and slowly lets go of Sora's hand. "You're no burden… to me, Sora"

A moment of silence, Sora's hands trembled as she reached for Layla. Layla felt warm around her waist; Her back felt warm too, she noticed Sora had hugged her from behind. It felt warm, it felt right. She would pay more than money could buy just to stop time like this.

"I'm sorry, and thank you, Layla… you have been so nice to me, but it has to end… I like being by your side, but if these feelings I'm feeling for you don't settle down, I might end up hurting you and myself and many others… I don't want to see you get hurt because of me"

"What are talking about…?"

"I've come to like you, more than friends in just a short period of time… being with you just like this, it makes me weak… my heart is beating so fast that I can't catch my breath anymore…"

"Sora… I-"

"So, until then, until I can't forget these feelings for you, I'm going to stay away from you…" Sora slowly backed away from Layla. "Goodbye" she said and dashed past her.

"Sora, wait!" Layla, couldn't speak, no she didn't have a chance to say it to her, her planning had just went to waste, it doesn't matter if it was delayed until five, the result would be the same. Layla looked down at the floor, there she found a small key chain, and it was definitely Sora's. A chance to reach out to her, she thought.

"Sora!" she called out, she ran after her, she ran after that lilac haired woman.

"Don't!"

"Stop! Will you please just stop?!!" Layla called out.

"No! If I do, then all of the things I said would sink into me and I'll be even more embarrassed to look at you ever again!" she replied, still running. Sora almost came to a dead end, only one more window to close in the distance between her and Layla.

_Sora! You're so stupid! You forgot that this school has plenty of dead ends!_ She had no choice, but to jump out of the window, the second floor window. _God please save me from this jump! _Sora gathered all of her courage and jumped. A triple flip before landing. Sora looked up the window and saw Layla, she heaved a sigh of relief.

"Sora!" Layla called out.

She looked up and saw Layla jumped out of the window.

"What are you doing?! That is totally stupid of you running out after me!!!" she yelled. Layla didn't hear as she did a flip in the air, and there she was standing in front of Sora.

"Haven't you heard, I was a stage performer before, flying with trapeze and everything?" she raised a brow. "And that was so unfair of you to not let me say something before you left!" she said.

"I'm sorry but-!" concealing the younger girl's complains, Layla placed her finger on Sora's lips.

"No, buts" then she closed in the gap between them, soft lips touching soft lips.

* * *

_No way! WE kissed! This is bad…_

Sora's thoughts had gone overboard as she was walking home. Even if their kiss was short it felt so long.

"Her lips are soft… it taste like strawberries" she said to herself. "What did she feel when she kissed me? Are we feeling the same? Or maybe she didn't like it… Ah! Come on Sora! Snap out of it! It was nothing! Nothing happened between us, on the open school area, no nothing happened at three o'clock this afternoon! Nothing!" she convinced herself but was that enough.

"Still not convinced are you?" a sudden chill passed her neck. "and thank you for saying that my lips did taste like strawberries"

"L-Layla!" Sora stopped at her tracks.

"You were talking too loud with yourself that you didn't notice I was right behind you, and yes I think we feel the same, and mind you I very much liked it, the taste of your lips that is…" seductively she whispered to Sora's ear. Sora blushed red like tomato.

"Y-You did?"

"Did you not like it?" asked the blonde.

"I- um… liked it" Sora replied quietly.

"Do you want more?" Layla huskily said, it sent shivers down Sora's spine.

_Layla… you're making me uneasy, I want more… but if I did say that I'll lose it! Your touch, your breath everything hypnotizes me, it draws me to you… closer and closer…_

_What are you doing Layla, you can't have yourself going too fast! What would you do if Sora suddenly runs away from you? You already stole her lips earlier! You can't steal her whole self in just one day! You have to be patient, don't get carried away, it would result to a bad reputation, a bad image… you wouldn't want that, you wouldn't want father to hurt her do you? You love her… I love her. _Layla's thought have over flowed as well. She hadn't been thinking earlier, her desires for Sora was just to strong that time that she hadn't even thought of what would happen if she did give in to her selfish desires, it would break Sora, and it would break her as well.

Layla began to laugh "I was kidding, don't fret over it!"

"Ye-yeah, you got me there… but I would've said yes when you asked that" she nervously gave out a chuckle. Layla's eyes softened, her heart beat became faster, _Sora wanted more… Sora…_

The dorm was visible in their sights.

"Well then, Layla… I should be going now" she smiled.

"Wait… Sora I-" Sora's hand slowly made its way to Layla's cheek.

"I love you" with that she damped her lips to hers and left.

"I love you as well…" even though Sora hadn't heard her, it was enough for her that she said it. The first time that anyone melted her heart that fast. Sora was the only one who can do that, she assured her mind.  


* * *

to be continued....

More on the next chapter! ^^ Happy New YEAR!!!!

-serinyes2010-


	7. Catalog 7

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Whew… along haitus I suppose… I have gotten back from school and now it is summer time! Yeah! And now it's school time again! Hahaha ^_^ Sorry guys I had my personality changed from writer, to manga artist, to reader and then back to story writing. I know we all experience the so called 'writer's-block' and I have to admit that I need to read girlxgirl fics with a rating of TM to come up with a good come back chapter. From here on I would like to challenge myself to write a very complicated plot… yea I hope I can do that and come up with a seriously damn good ending. *Oh shoot I'm becoming obsessed in using foul words… tsk tsk I'm very sorry for that!*

Anyway, I'll be re-writing and fixing the other chapters though it still has the same essence and words, I mean I'm just going to fix the grammar and other spelling. And Also Rating Changes Just to be on the safe side.

**DISCLAIMERS:** I usually forget to place this. **I do not own Kaleido Star and its characters** they are the property of its author and director and producer. I don't get money from this and I only write fic to satisfy my fun and hobby ^_^

This fic is a SoraLaylaMay starting the first few chapters but will eventually end with a SoraLayla. Oh God! I missed Kaleido Star they just don't have any more SoraLayla pairing! Okay enough chitchat here is the next installment of:

**Something About You

* * *

**

**Catalog 7: **Doubts

* * *

Mindlessly she walked along the trail in which she never knew the end. Running alone in a trail with darkness enveloping all of her senses, with only a trail of white line was she able to get pass through the trance.

May looked very disturbed for the past few periods even Ken who sat next to her wondered.

Lunch came.

"Is something wrong?" asked Ken.

"Wrong… maybe" May Wong replied.

"What do you mean; can you please elaborate your reasons?"

"Huh…?" she replied. "Were you asking me?"

"Damn it, May! Yes! And you have already answered me!" His brows met.

"Chill Ken. Don't worry, it's nothing, I'll be back to my old self soon…" she replied a little bit startled by Ken's furious voice.

"Well you better be back as May Wong soon or I'll pull you back to reality with something painful!" His expression returned to normal. He chuckled at her riposte.

"Yea. I'll count on that..." she laughed.

"Oh by the way… have you seen Sora?"

* * *

Sora was busy running to and from the student council. The school festival was coming close and all the students involved- council officers, committees and class representatives- were discussing the theme for the festival and of course they were the ones who will prepare it. That includes Sora.

Her work was supposed to be easy but it turned out to be the exact opposite just because of a certain Layla Hamilton who was there and watching her. Sora couldn't help it but blush, look away and almost in attempt to run from her.

"You seriously have been avoiding me, Naegino…" a cold chill from Sora's ears swept her feet off the ground causing her to drop everything she had in hand.

"Damn it… when did she-?" Sora muttered as she bent down to pick up all the files she had dropped.

"What was that?" Layla bent down as well.

"Nothing" replied Sora.

"I think it isn't 'nothing'. You, Sora, have been avoiding me ever since this morning…" Layla sighed, as she picked up some papers that was left scattered. "…and it bothers me."

"I haven't been avoiding you ever since this morning"

"Yes, you have"

"No, I haven't"

"Yes, you have"

"No, I haven't!"

"Damn!" Layla yelped in pain. "Paper Cut…" she muttered with a scowl. Sora laughed.

"What's so funny?" her face looking twisted in utter confusion.

"Come to think of it, Ms. President, you have been very clumsy lately…" Sora took hold of Layla's finger and placed it in her mouth. Layla's heart constricted for a second.

Fear.

Anxiety.

Excitement pushed her heart to suddenly stop her blood flow and manages to quickly release too much causing her to head to feel a slight dizziness. And blush red.

"W-What are you doing?" she stuttered. _ Her soft lip and her warm breath, makes me dizzy. Those pale lips I want it now…_

"There, all we need now is a band-aid" Sora smiled. "And you taste good…" she winked with a smirk.

"Tease" Layla placed a playful scowl over her majestic lips.

"No I'm not a tease" Sora pouted.

"Yes you are!" _Just a bit more_

"No I'm-"

Soft touched feather like softness. Silence fell inside the student council office. Only two souls where present at that moment thus it became a sanctuary wherein pure feelings could burst at any moment. They both wished time would stop just like this.

More. They want more.

Sora's eyes widened at the sudden gesture, she was unable to process what was happening. Was she to pull away or was she to give in to those tasty lips? Her mind contorted to those two choices.

There was something about those pure pale lips that was pressed against her that she could not pull away even though her mind had processed that it should by now. Layla 's mind twisted with the options of pulling away or making it a little bit deeper; tasting those apple-sweet lips more to the core. She was losing the battle of desire and mind. She had to pull away or she would have to suffer the consequences ahead. She wanted desire to kick in. Her tongue slightly brushed with Sora's lips as if she wanted entrance and more. Sora hesitantly obliged and opened slowly granting access. Layla took it as an opportunity to savor more of _her_ Sora. Their tongue danced for a short while they have felt needing, wanting and desire from each other, dominance above the other.

Sore yelped a slight moan due the pleasure. Layla, flustered her eyes open as the sound reached her ear. Her mind pulled her back to reality she had to stop!

She quickly pulled away leaving Sora and a little bit of herself in a daze. Cold Blue eyes stared at those hazel colored ones.

Naegino placed her shaking fingers to her lips, a little saliva escaping her mouth, she felt light headed, dazed, confused and wanting for more. But she can't.

"I'm… I…" Sora stuttered. "I uh… need to go!" she scrambled up to her feet and grabbed all the papers and dumped it at the table by the door as she hastily ran away from Layla.

_I know we kissed before but! But! This feels so! SO! So rig- I mean SO WRONG! I don't want her to __**that**__ extent! I… I-_ _I don't know what I want! _Sora ran without looking back.

* * *

May glanced wide-eyed as she sighted lilac from the side of her eyes, she shivered quite a bit. She felt it, she knew that was Sora and she knew that Sora felt confused.

May shook her head, she was imagining things. That's right. _I'm just imagining things…._

May Wong slowly pushed opened the Student Council doors and was greeted by a stunning beauty.

"What?" she said a little bit irk by the previous happenings.

"Um, ah… The documents you requested from the gymnastics clubs are here; our club is willing to do a performance of the play you had suggested of us…" May handed over the folder to Layla, and by habit Layla opened it and quickly phased through it flipping a few pages and eyes moving back and forth.

"…and of course we already have picked up the list of people to play the characters. Anything you might want to add?" May added.

"I'll be fixing some problems with the roles, I'll be placing some of my officers in this play and that includes myself. Have you talked with the Art Club, the Sewing Club and the Theater Club for this collaborated performance?"

"Yes, they already have their word on it and the signatures and the roles are to follow, I think the Art Club had some problems with their funds. And I think here comes the president…" She noted as she noticed Ken walking straight to her direction.

"Um, excuse me Ms. President, I'm Ken Robbins, president of the Art Club, I'm here to hand you the finaly output of the funds and materials of all the clubs participating in this play, and might I ask what the title of the play is?"

"It' is…."

* * *

Sora heaved a frustrated sigh as she came to a stop. Her hands trembling as she reached down to her knees.

The cold wind coming from the different sections of the room seemed painful as it strikes her wet stained cheeks.

"ARGH!" she growled. "I HATE THIS!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She was so frustrated with who-know-what-that's-going-around-her-head. She never felt so deprived of something. She knew that Layla was somewhat addicting but not to an extent of lust. For crying out loud she just transferred here a few months ago and she's already hooking up with the queen bee! She felt so- _damn it! _–was all she could think of.

"I need to fix this… I know I already proclaimed my love just because of one kiss but… did I just mistake _love_ with _lust_?" well, she probably did? _The heck! It was only four letters and both words started with the damn letter 'L'!_ She pondered whilst shaking her head violently.

"No! No! No! I certainly can't make that mistake! No, I _love_ her, yes that's right I love her because I _want_ her, no I _need _her _so bad_ that it turns to_ lust_…" she concluded?

The more she concluded the more she doubted her feelings. "This just can't be happening to me!" she growled frustratingly.

"What can't be happening to you?" a woman squeaked.

"Who are you?" asked Sora, wide-eyed.

"Anna Heart" a lilac haired one said.

"And Mia Guillem" a red headed teen added.

"Uhuh."

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" asked Anna slightly chuckling as if there was something funny about Sora's riposte.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Sora, Sora Naegino"

"Huh… weird last name are you from other um er…" Anna asked away.

"Another country? Yes, I came from Japan…" replied the lilac haired one.

"Hmm… interesting… Anyway we're getting off topic so what were you shouting about that disturbed our hotte-um … er… peaceful make- I mean time, yea time" Mia said with a blush. The two had been well, making out by the time Sora suddenly barged into the roof top, it was a good thing that they were in a ver secluded section.

"It's nothing, I mean, I just got frustrated with… some-"

"Lover's quarrel" both Mia and Anna said.

"Ye- I mean No! I didn't have or did have any lover's quarrel!" she covered her blush when she turned around. She sighed. She thought somebody was going to find out that she… she was having some difficult love affair with who-knows-who.

"Nu-uh…" the silence struck like lightning. And then giggles where heard.

"Okay, we get it.. but please, I mean surely you can fix it within the day" Anna winked.

"H-How can you say that?" squeaked Sora.

"We…" Mia looked at Anna.

"Just know." The two smiled. They know that feeling they were sure this was just a little misunderstanding.

"Alright. I'll take that into hope… Thanks" Sora smiled and left.

"Phew… that was a good cover up" Anna nervously chuckled. Mia's eyes twitched in irritation as she pinched her partners arm. Anna yelped.

* * *

Layla mindlessly tapped the ballpoint pen on her lips, she had been thinking, a little bit irked that Sora left, a bit irked at herself that she pulled away from the kiss. She had been thinking what ifs…

"What ifs…huh" she muttered. "Sora…" she whispered. The air was dead silent as the final school bell whipped it sounds into the student council room. The irritating sound of the bell, screeching chairs and heavy footsteps was all too much for her pounding mind. She slumped down to her desk with her head resting in one arm as she slowly drifted to a sleep.

* * *

To be continued…

NEXT TIME: Another Lover finds it way to someone...

READ AND REVIEW

-Serinyes2010-


	8. Catalog 8

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hmm... Quite a few reviews... Anyway of course I just got back from the hiatus. Anyway to those who reviewed on the last chapter thank you very much! I already wrote this chapter for the next week, updates will be ever weekend so as not to conflict my schedule. This would be a short fic, not that long as my other stories. But that would depend on how I can compress the events swirling around my head about this fic. And then again this ain't the only one I would be updating. Hahaha. Anyway please enjoy some more of my writing!

**DISCLAIMERS:** I usually forget to place this. **I do not own Kaleido Star and its characters** they are the property of its author and director and producer. I don't get money from this and I only write fic to satisfy my fun and hobby ^_^

Okay, sit back and enjoy reading here is the next installment of:

**Something About You

* * *

**

**Catalogue 8**: A little bit of something

* * *

Sora glanced back and forth at the student council doors; she was hoping that she could and could not see Layla.

A part of her wanted to confront Layla and the other half wanted to just run away from everything that happened. Those thought in her mind were swirling in a wave of insecurity.

She had to pull herself together.

This was something that she had to confront. I mean they weren't going out on dates, they haven't even known each other more than a month but they were doing some pretty intimate things which were TOTALLY wrong, in a sense.

She inhaled deep and she grabbed the door knob.

As if the gods wanted them to meet she was standing face to face with Layla. _Oh great this is what I am looking for. _Sora rolled her eyes.

"Sora" Layla Hamilton whispered loud enough for the lilac one to hear.

"I'm sorry that I left you, I was just... surprised..." she said while avoiding the blonde's gaze.

"You don't have to explain, it's my fault really, and I might have you confused there with my actions. All I'm trying to say is that..."

"...and I think we should make things clear, it's just that I want to say is that" Sora said at the same time Layla was talking. "I want to go out with you"

"We haven't really been-" Layla stopped as she heard Sora's last words. "What?"

"I mean, we've been fooling around lately and we haven't gotten the chance to get to know each other, I mean we haven't talked that much but were doing these 'really' _intimate_ things which made me a little confused while I was going about today's events and-"

"Sure, I'll go out with you" Layla's hand slowly crept up to Sora's cheeks.

"I came by an advice that-"Sora looked up as she realized and recapped what she had heard. "You would?" She nervously asked with red tinted cheeks.

"Of course, don't you want to?" her breath was really hot by her ear. Her soft whispers sent shivers down her spine.

Sora nodded. She wanted to. She needed this assurance but had she asked so selfishly? She felt a little bit guilty, she wasn't like this but she needed to be sure of what she felt, even if it's only a few days it'll be okay. She said to herself.

Layla teasingly licked Sora's ear. "Come on now, I'll take you home." She whispered softly.

"I- I can go back to the dorms myself..." she replied.

"I don't think I would _want _anything to happen to my _girlfriend_ whilst I'm away" she singed happily. Sora managed to blush a deep red. Layla pulled her head back to gaze at those hazel eyes; she pulled Sora's face closer and pecked her tempting lips.

"I need something from my classroom..." Sora said with that she scurried away from her predator.

"Now... what did I say?" Layla chuckled confusedly, her eyes following her little prey. She laughed it off and closed the student council doors. She followed Sora to the classroom.

* * *

May was sitting by the classroom window when she noticed Sora making a dash for her things.

"Hey, Sora" said May.

"May!" she exclaimed. _Damn it! I forgot about May!_ She cursed.

"Shall we get going?"

"I- uh... yeah sure" she gave a nervous smile.

"Aren't you a nervous little rabbit? What's with you?" May touched Sora's cheek. Sora shivered.

"I-It's nothing, shall we go?"

"Wait..." May said. "I asked you to walk with me to the dorms because I want to tell you something..."

"Huh? Can't we do it while walking?"

"Uh, I think it's better to say it here" May nervously chuckled.

"What's with you today?" Sora asked back. She was starting to get suspicious. Nervous? What was happening to May, May never reacted like this in front of her, and she was really confused. This confused Sora a lot.

May inched closer.

* * *

Distant footsteps were heard.

Layla was making her way to Sora's classroom just a floor above the student council room. The sun was setting down and the yellowish tint filled the corridors. It was a nice day to walk with Sora while going to the dorms. She was a startled at Sora's sudden demand but she loved it. She wanted to go out with Sora. Sora was the one who made her feel different from before. She felt excited. She felt happy. The heck! She was about to ask Sora the same thing but she was just a too quick rabbit. She chuckled at the thought of Sora being a rabbit. Then again she thought of her wearing a rabbit costume, it was cute. And then she imagined her with sexy clothing, wearing rabbit ears and tail, it was erotic, but it made her feel hot. _What would she look like with her bust holding up like that? Would her skin be creamy, how would it feel if I touch it? Soft? Smooth? Would she wriggle beneath me if I -the fuck, I'm thinking like an old man!_ She cursed.

"That was weird" she muttered with a shake of the head. She still felt hot. The mental image hasn't faded yet.

She came to her destination point. Sora was there but who was the other one? And why were they...

Lip locked.

* * *

She was frozen to the ground, her eyes wide in shock as she felt her friend's lips locked with her. May was kissing her.

The kiss had been abruptly broken. Sora was frozen in place.

As May searched deep into hazel eyes.

"May..."

"Sora! I can't help it anymore! We've been friends long before she showed up! I can't help it but I like you!" she proclaimed. "I- can't stand it that you're always looking at her like that! I promised Ken that I would be normal soon, but I can't! I just can't be normal. I-I know you didn't want this but... I- It's the only thing that I can assure to myself. Sora, I like you! I love you so please, choose me instead of Layla."

"May I-I can't choose right n-now..." she said, a sob escaping her lips, she didn't know, she did not expect this to happen. May? May loves her.

"Sora!" Layla barged into the room, having seen and heard enough. Sora was there, crying and hurt, her beloved, her girlfriend, was crying. She couldn't help it. She doesn't want to see that, and that was the reason why she had been cold to Sora at first. She didn't want to hurt the one and only person who changed her for the better.

Sora and May both looked at the one who shouted.

"I don't know! Just! I don't know!" She shouted as she took notice of Layla. Layla had seen everything. Layla saw her and May kissing. She felt scared. She felt that rejection from Layla was about to come and it was the only thing she doesn't want to experience again.

A striking sound was followed by a dead silence.

May held her cheeks, it was throbbing. The last thing she saw was Layla's angered eyes. Those glares she received were nothing painful but she had to distance herself. She took as step back. With a sigh her lips opened. "It's not over yet" with that May left and a challenge hanging.

"La-Layla... I'm Sorry" she cried. Layla slowly embraced Sora.

"It's not your fault." She assured her. "Shh... it's not you" she said.

"But I..."

"I'll cleanse you... I'll take what is mine... back..." Layla kissed Sora.

Passionately.

Hungrily.

She wanted to rip out those disgusting feeling that lingers over Sora's lips. Those were hers and only hers. She licked the lilac's lips, slowly as she seeks for access. She wanted to kiss away the pain that Sora has. She wanted Sora to be at peace.

Their heated kiss continued within the white painted walls of the classroom.

* * *

To be continued…

NEXT TIME: Sora gets something... and May plans about something.

READ AND REVIEW

-Serinyes2010-


	9. Catalog 9

AN: Update. That's all I can say... My previous files for this chapter got deleted, so I had to re-write and completely change the story outcome. Sigh. Well please drop a review on your way down.

[I'm going to re-write the other chapters. I do hope I can fix it]

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Well, except for the story

**Something About You

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Something about Sorrow

* * *

**

May walk mindlessly. She hadn't been herself and she knew it. It wasn't that she wanted Sora to suffer because of her feelings but, she wanted Layla to hate Sora. Was it a desperate move? She never really liked Sora as a friend because she knew, in herself, that she had more intensifying feelings for that foreigner.

May sighed. "As usual, I always lose to Hamilton"

May regretted having to admire Layla from the start because every part of her wanted to be better than that blonde. She wanted those things that Layla have achieved and she wanted to top it all. She realized that she couldn't. Though, one thing was enough to steal, it was something she just loved recently. May came up with that plan to lure Sora to her, for her it was like hitting two birds with one stone. But she never did expect that Layla and Sora had already gotten that intense relationship, the bond that she never will have with Sora.

"Damn. Why is this happening to me?" May asked herself. She never did know the answer. Will she ever find it? Tears started forming in her eyes; the sting caused her to yelp a frustrated sigh.

"You can't cry now, May. You have to show them you're strong. That they're the weak ones here" she muttered to herself. She continued wiping her tears roughly and a bit hastily. But these tears she's having were not stopping, it just can't.

A shadow befell on her horrid state; she looked up to see one of her best friend looking down at her. How she despised the term 'looking down'.

"May, what did you do?" he asked. Ken stooped down to look at May eye to eye. May hesitated for a while because she knew that if she said something wrong it could cause her to lose Ken too. It was her stupid envy that got her to this. It was her stupid self. She sobbed harder.

"Was it wrong to love, huh, Ken? Was it?" she cried, she threw herself to Ken, crying on his shoulders. Ken on the other hand being a good friend comforted her.

"May, it wasn't wrong to love, but if you did something horrible to get that love, that is what is wrong about it" he told her.

"..." May continued to sob. "I- Was it horrible to kiss someone you love, just so unexpectedly?"

"No, May"

"I think I have hurt Sora in more than many ways Ken, but I didn't know. I-I thought I still have a chance because they weren't committed to each other but, she, Sora, just pushed me away like a scared child"

"Yes, she was scared..." his eyes' gaze drop to the ground, reminiscing the times he held Sora like this, even though he was holding May. But, right now, May was showing that she needed a friend, someone to cry on and someone to help her up in this down state of emotion. Ken sighed.

"May, I'm really sorry" he continued to rub May's back as a sign of comfort.

* * *

Sora and Layla sat still in an embrace. Layla, pressing her back on the wall, hummed mindlessly as she continued to hold on Sora. Does loving someone this much, hurt this damn much? Layla thought.

"If loving you hurts this much, then I won't let you go" Layla muttered. She pressed her face onto Sora's lilac hair. She wanted to smell Sora, she wanted her Sora to stay close to her. She wanted Sora to never let her go as well.

"I won't let you go too..." Sora muttered as well. "How was it possible that you already love me like this? We just met each other for about three months... and-"

"Shh... time doesn't really matter, does it?" Layle asked, pressing her index finger against Sora's lips.

"Hey, your cut, does it still hurt?"

"No, it doesn't, but something else is hurting and I think I need a kiss to make it better"

"So what hurts?" asked Sora. She turned around to gaze at Layla's blue orbs. The blonde took a very deep breath as she whispered two words

"My heart"

"Your, heart... but how will I kiss it b-better?" by now, this lilac haired woman was blushing like a ripe tomato. She knew Layla had this very weak attempts to seduce her but she always fall for those. Slowly, she leaned it, feeling Layla's breath on her lips was even more tempting than it was before.

Without any hesitation, Layla captured Sora's delectable lips in her own, ravishing it like there was no tomorrow. She liked it, like a forbidden fruit. And that if she stopped it would lose its very addicting taste.

Their kiss got deeper, very much deeper. Layla nudged Sora's lips with her tongue, asking entrance to the sweet cavern of Sora's mouth. Sora obliged and soon opened her mouth. Seeking this opportunity, Layla entered and caressed that velvety smooth tongue of her lover.

The final school bell rang. Both girls had become very startled by the sound and caused them to suddenly break apart. Sora looked at Layla, her eyes never wavering from that blue gaze. She wanted to confirm if it was all true. And alas, Layla did confirm with a small peck on her lips.

"Shall we get home?" the blonde asked. Unable to respond verbally, Sora Naegino slightly nodded.

They walked along the dark corridors of their school. The steps fading in the distance. It was silent, to very quiet but for them this was haven.

"Sora... are you free this weekend?" Layla mumbled.

"Yeah... why?" Sora inched closer, resting her head on Layla's shoulder. She felt comfortable, secure. Sora's hand crawled on Layla's arm, slowly inching its way down to the blonde's hand. Layla felt Sora's warm hands rest on hers. Then she mindlessly secured them in place. Sora sighed a contented sigh. Layla, as well, sighed contentedly and slowly began resting her head slightly a top of Sora. They walked in this kind of silence.

"Go out with me" Layla said barely a whisper.

"Why so sudden?" Sora looked up to her lover. A little face of confusion pasted on her.

"The date. You, we... agreed to have a date earlier." Layla said barely a whisper.

"hai..."

* * *

Ken walked back to where May Wong sat. In hand, were two cones of ice cream both which flavour is strawberry. Ken extended one hand, which was holding one cone of ice cream, in front of the Chinese.

"If that's not free, I'm not taking it" May looked up to those gentle brown eyes.

"Well, yeah, it's free. So you eat it up before it melts" he chuckled. The wind blew softly on the two, whispering a soft melody that somehow it felt very welcoming and gentle. Also this kind of wind had suppressed the angst and sorrows both have been feeling. Thought the silence did not last for long. May Wong hesitantly, yet still continuously think about the things she would do and the outcomes it might give her, them? She continued arguing in herself. Most specifically the question 'if she still wanted to hold on or just let go'.

"Ken, I was thinking... well you did leave me for a while to think right?" May slowly licks her ice cream. Closing her eyes briefly, she savoured the flavour. It had occurred to her that it somehow tasted like Sora's lips, she shook her head. This doesn't even compare to Sora's lips. She thought to herself.

"May? Hello? Earth to May Wong!" the Chinese girl broke from her slight reminiscing and turned her attention back to Ken.

"Oh, right, where was I?" she asked.

"What were you thinking?"

"If I wanted to go after Sora or if I wanted to let her go"

"Well, what do you want? And what does she want?"

"I do know what I want and I'm pretty sure she knows what she wants too... but it seems so unfair, don't you think?"

"Life can be unfair at times and we can't change that..." Ken sighed.

"Do you think, I could, well... still pursue Sora?" Ken looked at May like a dear spotted with headlights. Did he hear wrong? Did she want to pursue something she had lost from the start? But, he can't put May's hopes up but he can't reprimand May's wishes. He sighed, May Wong could be stubborn at times but this was the most stubborn moment he had with her. What could he say? He didn't want to play on either side, besides he was best friends with the tow of the opposing sides. He can't really choose. But then it occurred to him that he was comforting May. Still, would it be right to give her friend, May, false hope?

"You could, but there would be consequences with that May" his gaze softened.

"I know. I still can't accept that she chose someone she just met over me, her friend for almost two freaking years."

"You can't blame her, if she wanted Layla Hamilton to be her lover. But, may I ask you? Are you really sure you want to? Because, May, I'm warning you early that if this doesn't go well, you might hurt not only yourself but even Sora. You do know how Sora gets with these things? You do remember Leo, right"

"Leo, that son of a bastard, he cheated on Sora with what? Another guy?" May pointed out.

"Hey, chill. Your ice cream will melt faster if you're that pretty high blooded on that issue" Ken Robbins riposted, he licked some of his ice cream as well.

"Well, I can't help it. I was there for her when she was so down about Leo. I comforted her when she cried at night, helped her throughout that phase. Still I can't believe she just left me hanging, now... and pushed me away like I'm a virus or something..."

"Really, you can't blame her, I can tell she's really confused..."

"Yeah. That's right, she's confused about whether or not to lick Layla on the lips or just plainly ravish her"

"Hey, that wasn't funny... Sora isn't like that. Just give her some time to think about it, and maybe you could still pursue her. Besides, the gender doesn't matter to her anymore" he chuckled.

"Yeah, I believe I was at fault about that... It's because, I wanted her to look at me as someone more than a friend. Even if I was a girl. Oh, Ken... I really don't know if I can persuade Sora. I know she's afraid of me coming after her, I can feel it..."

"That's not the May I know, you're not scared of anything right?"

"But, this is different"

"I know. But still, you have to treat this as some challenge that you're not going to back down on. You love her right? Why not fight? I'm not saying that you could actually get her to like you but... all I can say is that at least you have tried and proven yourself that you could and only you can love her like that" he smiled.

* * *

[AN: Drop reviews =)]


End file.
